Magica De Spell
|image=AMELIA.jpg |shows=''DuckTales'' Darkwing Duck (cameo) |games=''DuckTales'' Donald Duck: The Lucky Dime Caper Mickey's Racing Adventure Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! Disney TH!NK Fast |animator= |voice=June Foray |model= |designer=Carl Barks |inspiration= Morticia Addams of the Addams Family. |awards= |personality= |appearance= |occupation= Witch |goal=To make an amulet out of rich people's coins (Scrooge's #1 Dime among them) and gain the Midas Touch |home= Mt. Vesuvius |family=Poe De Spell (brother), Minima De Spell (niece). |friends=Madam Mim, Beagle Boys, Pete, Flintheart Glomgold, Negaduck |enemies=Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Gladstone Gander, Launchpad Mcquack, Darkwing Duck |likes= Magical artifacts, Power, Money |dislikes= Failing to steal Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime. |powers= |weapons= |fate= Continues to torment Scrooge and his family. |quote="Sorry, I get carried away." }}Magica De Spell is a villain from the Scrooge McDuck comics. She is alied with Beagle Boys, Madam Mim and Pete her goal is to get Scrooge's Number One Dime. Magica sometimes antagonizes Donald Duck, his nephews, and Daisy Duck when they are not with Scrooge. Magica appears as the second secret playable character in the 2008 trivia video game Disney TH!NK Fast. Biography Magica lives on the slopes of Mount Vesuvius, next to Naples, Italy. Her primary motivation is to steal Uncle Scrooge's Number One Dime and melt it in the fires of the volcano to turn it into a powerful magical amulet, capable of granting the Midas Touch. She sometimes teams up with the Beagle Boys or her best friend and sometimes housemate Madam Mim. She also has a raven named Ratface in the comics. Other characters closer to Magica include her grandmother, Granny De Spell, who, although claiming be one of the most powerful of witches, has been no more successful in obtaining the Number One Dime. There is also her niece, Witch Child, a mischievous little girl witch who can be a playmate and a thorn in the side of Huey, Dewey and Louie, depending on the story. Magica even has an apprentice, Samson Hex, a bungling no-hoper. There's also Rosalio, a dim-witted goose, who claims to be her fiancé. He is supported in this by Granny DeSpell, but always rejected by Magica. Magica has an odd relationship with Scrooge, sometimes even manifesting itself in mutual attraction. Beliefs Unlike other people who think the Number One Dime to be a lucky charm, Magica doesn't believe it to be the source of Scrooge's wealth, but Scrooge's wealth to be the source of the dime's powers, as she only tries to steal it because it's the first coin ever earned by the richest duck (or man) on Earth. It can be noticed when she steals the dime but gives it back when she realized she somehow caused the dime to lose such status. Examples of such stories are "Of Ducks and Dimes and Destinies", when she travels in time to steal the dime in the very same day Scrooge earns it and gives it back after realizing that by preventing Scrooge from owning the dime, she would turn it into a coin that never belonged to him, or "A Little Something Special", when she teams up with Flintheart Glomgold and the Beagle Boys in a plan made by Blackheart Beagle. She gives the dime back after realizing Scrooge wouldn't be the richest man on Earth after the Beagle Boys steal his money. In Carl Barks's "Ten-Cent Valentine", it's revealed she believes the dime must stay in one piece until she finally melts it or the spell won't work. ''DuckTales'' Magica was also a major antagonist on DuckTales, where she was voiced by June Foray (using a similar Eastern European accent to that of Natasha Fatale from Rocky & Bullwinkle). Magica appears mostly in first season episodes of the show. Her only appearance in the second season is in the episode "The Unbreakable Bin". Although she appears as one of the series' major villains, she is frequently a source of comic relief: In Magica's final scene in the series for example, she attempts to send Scrooge's "tin man back to OZ", but is herself sent elsewhere in a whirlwind when a Quackenyeeken Yeeker bird yeeks in fear, causing her jar of magic dust to break open and carry her away. Scrooge exclaims, "One thing about Magica--she always knew how to make an exit." On more than one occasion her plan to obtain Scrooge's dime backfires so spectacularly that she is forced to work with Scrooge to prevent greater disaster. According to the show, her brother is Poe De Spell, who was transformed into a raven and serves as her magical familiar — this is an obvious reference to Edgar Allan Poe's poem "The Raven." Poe replaces Ratface from the comics. A similar reference had already been established in the German versions of Magica comics, where her raven is called "Nimmermehr" ("Nevermore"), referring to the most recognizable keyword from Poe's poem. Family A lot of Magica's relatives appear in Italian stories. *Poe De Spell, her brother (DuckTales only) *Nanny Calandrina (Nonna Calandrina), Magica's grandmother (Granny De Spell in English versions) *Rosolio, Magica's cousin *Minima and Streghella, her nieces *Matilda, Magica's teenager cousin *Adelia, Magica's fairy cousin Gallery 706213-magica9_super.gif|Magica summoning a meteor MagicaBeagleBoys.JPG|Magica with The Beagle Boys Magica+De+Spell+and+the+De-Witchifyng+Witchcraft-951.png.jpg|A surprised Magica as she appears in modern Disney comics. DarkwingDuck_05_rev_Page_3.jpg|Fans thought this would never happen - her new partner is Negaduck! Powers and abilities Magica is a very powerful witch and has a number of magical powers, such as: The abilities to teleport herself over far distances, flight, the power to conjure and transmute matter on a sub-molecular level, and the ability to turn herself in to any animal that she wants References External links * Disney's HooZoo - Magica de Spell es:Mágica De Hechizos Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ducks Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Comedy Villains